Plume
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Pansy obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Et ce n'est certainement pas un impétueux Gryffondor qui va faire changer les choses! HarryPansy


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit Harry/Pansy (mon premier ! ;-) écrit dans le cadre de ma **Communauté des Bizarreries Harry Potter** (sur LiveJournal, lien dans ma bio). Si les couples hétéros rares vous plaisent, ou si le concept vous intrigue (ou si carrément vous n'y croyez pas du tout) venez y faire un tour ! ) (et dites-moi si vous êtes convaincu… ;-)

****

****

****

**Plume**

Harry sortit sa plume, son encrier et un morceau de parchemin de son sac et s'installa plus confortablement entre les racines noueuses. L'arbre sous lequel il était assis était large, il disposait donc de toute la place nécessaire à son aise. Se félicitant d'avoir déniché un endroit aussi propice à la détente, il croisa les jambes en indien, plongea sa plume dans l'encre noire et se mit à gratter délicatement le parchemin jauni.

Il avait l'intention d'envoyer une lettre à Remus. Ce dernier lui avait effectivement demandé de l'informer chaque semaine de ce qui se passait à l'école. Suçant le bout de sa plume, il réfléchit quelques instant et commença la rédaction de sa missive.

Il avait à peine écrit le deuxième mot qu'il entendit un soupir exaspéré, suivi d'un grognement.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Il releva la tête, curieux, soudain ébloui par la clarté de cette journée de printemps. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient à la surface des eaux calmes du lac, une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres à la lisière de la forêt, ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient au bord de l'étendue liquide. Le seul élément qui gâchait ce magnifique tableau était une jeune fille, debout devant lui, le fixant d'un air mécontent.

« Parkinson ! » dit-il joyeusement en la gratifiant d'un de ses plus beaux sourires. « Quelle joie de te voir ! Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta présence ici ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard. Tenant dans ses bras un livre épais, elle s'avança vers lui avec un air résolu, ses cheveux sombres coupés court agités par la légère brise de ce mois de mai.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici, Potter ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

Harry continua de lui sourire innocemment. « Ah, ce ne serait pas de refus, ma foi. » fit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Elle ne se départit pas pour autant de son regard assassin. Claquant son livre sur le sol recouvert d'un duvet vert, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le considéra d'un air furieux.

« Je viens pour récupérer _mon bien_ ! » annonça-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Harry haussa les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. « _Ton bien_ ? » répéta-t-il, se fichant ouvertement d'elle et de son allure perpétuellement hautaine.

« Oui, _mon bien_ ! » Elle désigna l'endroit où le jeune homme venait de s'asseoir. « _Ma_ possession, _ma_ propriété, _ma_ place chérie à moi que j'aime. »

Harry se redressa, prêt à éclater de rire. « _Ta_ place ? Cet arbre ? T'as ton nom marqué dessus, hein ? »

Frustrée de ne pouvoir rien répliquer, la jeune fille lui lança un regard venimeux.

« Allons, Parkinson, ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu l'auras une autre fois, ta place. Et puis, il n'y a pas que cet endroit qui soit tranquille à Poudlard. »

« Eh bien, puisque tu as l'air si sûr de toi, ça ne devrait pas poser problème de bouger tes fesses de là et d'aller te trouver un autre coin tranquille _à toi_. » persiffla la Serpentard, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules, reprenant sa plume et son parchemin et se remettant à écrire. « Désolé, Parkinson, » dit-il. « Qui va à la chasse perd sa place. J'y étais en premier, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule. »

« Oh mais ç'est pas vrai ! Merlin, il a suffit que je sois une fois ta partenaire pour un travail en potion pour que je te croise partout où je vais ! Potter, tu es une véritable malédiction ! »

« Je vous retourne le compliment, très chère. » fit Harry, absent, plongé dans l'écriture de son mot.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Harry supposa que Parkinson fulminait de ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

Être ignorée… C'était certainement la chose que Pansy détestait le plus au monde. L'impétueuse sorcière avait sans nul doute l'égo le plus surdimensionné de tout Poudlard – Malefoy mis à part, bien évidemment. En parlant de Malefoy, pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui ?

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Malefoy ? » demanda distraitement Harry. « Il est sûrement en train de terroriser des premières années à Pré-au-Lard, ça devrait t'amuser. »

« Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas la bonniche de Draco, alors ferme-là, Potter. » répliqua hargneusement la jeune fille.

Harry releva la tête, curieux de voir son expression. Ses sourcils froncés de contrariété et de frustration plissaient son front pâle, ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux noirs, contrastant avec la lumière du jour, semblaient encore plus déterminés qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas à Ron (surtout pas à Ron, en fait…), mais d'une certaine manière, il aimait bien Pansy. En l'espace d'une soirée, il y avait de cela presque un mois, il avait découvert un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas : l'ironie, la répartie et l'humour.

C'était dur à expliquer, mais une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisent dans les couloirs, ils ne manquaient pas de se lancer une ou deux vannes – loin du regard réprobateur de Malefoy, d'Hermione ou de Ron, il va sans dire. Ces derniers étaient beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour comprendre une relation aussi sinueuse. Encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Potter… » Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix grinçante de Pansy. « J'aime autant te prévenir que si je ne récupère pas ma place d'ici cinq secondes, je prendrai des _mesures radicales_. Un… »

Harry se raidit à l'entente de ces derniers mots mais refusa catégoriquement d'abandonner la partie. Il avait beau avoir énormément de traits de caractère compatibles avec la maison vert et argent, il n'en était pas moins un Gryffondor. La lâcheté ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses défauts.

« Deux… »

Toujours aucun mouvement de sa part.

« Trois… »

Pansy s'approcha encore un peu plus du jeune homme, l'air menaçant – enfin, du moins, elle essayait.

« Quatre… »

Harry leva un sourcil et lui fit un sourire goguenard.

« Cinq. »

Pansy pinça les lèvres, et, tout en lançant un « Très bien ! » cinglant, elle s'assit sur les jambes croisées du jeune homme.

Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement de douleur, le souffle coupé, complètement abasourdi, et tenta bien que mal de libérer ses pieds endoloris de l'emprise de Parkinson (ou plutôt de son postérieur.)

« C'est ça, tes _mesures radicales_ ? » haleta-t-il en s'avisant de masser ses pauvres membres inférieurs martyrisés.

« Exactement ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire fier et satisfait. « Tu n'es pas aussi confortable que _mon_ arbre, mais si c'est pour qu'on fasse main basse sur _ma_ propriété, autant punir le bandit. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry eut une légère quinte de toux - pour une étrange raison en ces temps si doux – et lui tira la langue. Pansy était loin d'être grosse, mais une jeune fille de 16 ans, ça pèse son poids !

Elle répondit à sa grimace par un large sourire et saisit son livre. Harry resta un moment immobile à la contempler, bluffé par son culot. Comment allait-il faire pour écrire, maintenant ? C'était impossible !

« Je crois qu'on n'en a pas encore fini, Parkinson… » maugréa-t-il. « Peux-tu m'expliquer par quel miracle je vais réussir à écrire ma lettre dans cette position ? »

Elle leva les yeux de son livre, fit un petit geste exaspéré de la main et se tourna vers lui. « Ca, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je te signale que c'est _toi_, Harry Potter, le Survivant. C'est _toi_ le faiseur de miracle, ici. »

Harry grogna. « Tu veux bien, au moins, te tourner pour que je puisse écrire sur ton dos ? Ton épaule, c'est pas l'idéal… »

Pansy roula des yeux. « Potter, Potter, Potter… » soupira-t-elle.

Mais elle obéit néanmoins et lui tourna le dos. Il s'empara de son parchemin et l'étala sur le dos arrondi de la jeune fille. Avec toute la délicatesse requise, il trempa sa plume dans son encrier et reprit l'écriture de sa lettre.

Le problème, c'est qu'écrire sur le dos d'une personne, ce n'est pas très pratique. Il pouvait dors et déjà dire adieu au soin de sa missive.

« Un peu plus à gauche, s'il te plait. »

Elle se décala légèrement.

« Trop à gauche. Un peu à droite, maintenant. »

Rebelote.

« Penche-toi un peu plus en avant, maintenant… Non, plus à droite… Ou redresse-toi un peu… »

Mais elle s'était penchée en arrière, de façon à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. « Un mot de plus et je t'étrangle de mes propres mains. »

Harry ne dit plus rien mais il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de se former sur ses lèvres. Soupirant discrètement, il reprit sa lettre là où il s'était arrêté.

Trois minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il ne remarqua rien, trop concentré. Puis, il entendit comme un souffle. Relevant les yeux de son parchemin, il s'aperçut que la peau de la nuque de Pansy avait la chair de poule. Haussant les épaules, il se remit à son activité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il remarqua quelque chose d'autre : à chaque fois qu'il écrivait, sa plume frôlait la nuque de la jeune fille, et chaque fois, elle frissonnait. S'arrêtant quelques instants, il reprit sa plume et effleura à nouveau la peau de Pansy. Elle ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun geste, mais le frisson qui la parcourait intérieurement était presque palpable. Avec un sourire, il abandonna momentanément l'écriture de sa lettre et s'adonna à tout autre chose : chatouiller Miss Pansy Parkison.

Avec délicatesse, il passa sur sa nuque, remontant à la racine de ses cheveux courts, redessinant la courbe de ses épaules dénudées. Se penchant légèrement en avant, il frôla son oreille. Voyant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, il effleura son menton, remonta sur ses lèvres, caressa l'arête de son nez. Il retraça ses sourcils de la pointe de sa plume, chatouilla ses yeux, dessina des spirales sur ses pommettes hautes.

Il voyait ses paupières papillonner, comme si elle rêvait et qu'à tout moment, elle risquait de se réveiller. On aurait dit que des milliers de pensées la heurtaient et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en fixer une, submergée par de nouvelles sensations. Il redescendit sur sa gorge, fit à nouveau le tour de ses épaules et repassa sur sa nuque, s'y attardant en dessinant des tourbillons et des spirales, geste qui lui arracha un nouveau frisson ; frisson tellement intense qu'elle en ouvrit les yeux.

Harry prit soudain peur. Enfin confronté à ce regard de braise, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade et s'arrêta un instant dans sa progression. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Mais Pansy ne semblait pas de cet avis. Tournant vers lui un regard déroutant, elle le dévora des yeux quelques secondes avant de lui saisir brutalement le bras. Glissant à côté de lui, elle le força à se coucher sur l'herbe. Comme hypnotisé, Harry s'exécuta sans observer la moindre opposition. Elle lui vola sa plume et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, aussi féroce, aussi déterminée. On aurait dit que c'était le feu qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles qui possédait son âme.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et Harry eut enfin connaissance de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement chatouilleux avant. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il allait le devenir avec Pansy Parkinson. C'était… Indéfinissable. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant. Le passage d'un simple plume sur sa peau avait des effets dévastateurs : il sentait, à chaque geste de Pansy, tous ses sens en alerte. Il se croyait sur le point d'exploser à chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait. Lorsqu'elle se pencha un peu plus sur lui et qu'elle imita le passage de la plume avec ses lèvres, il crut qu'il devenait fou.

Elle soufflait doucement sur sa peau. Tellement lentement que ç'en devenait presque insupportable. Et pourtant tellement bon…

Elle remonta le long de son cou, contourna ses pommettes et, n'ayant plus de souffle, finit par baiser ses yeux. Elle continua sa descente, couvrant de baisers son nez, puis sa bouche.

Harry sut alors que c'était le bon moment. Se laissant porter par la douce musique du vent, il se redressa légèrement et renversa Pansy sur le dos, l'embrassant cette fois d'une manière bien moins innocente.

«««

« Potter ? »

« Moui ? »

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu vas faire de cette plume ? » demanda Pansy en faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas… La garder ? »

« Mais encore… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais encore… L'encadrer ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« La bénir ? La prier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? La vendre aux enchères ? »

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur la tête, lui agitant la plume sous le nez.

« … Et s'en resservir, tu n'y as pas pensé ? »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Fin** ;-)

Whaaa, mon premier Harry/Pansy ! D On peut dire que c'est mon couple 'bizarre' préféré (les love/hate Serpentard/Gryffondor, quel délice !) J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !


End file.
